1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and especially to cable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional technology is an electrical connector that connects cables to a card edge interface. It has a housing portion comprising a first surface, and a second surface opposite the said first surface, and the surfaces are spaced apart to define a housing portion slot for the card edge interface. Furcated contact elements are disposed within the housing. Each contact element has a first tine portion with an exposed contact interface portion, a second tine portion, a web portion connecting the first and second tine portions, and a wire termination portion for terminating a conductor of the cable.
However, with the conventional technology, only the first tine portion serves as an electrical contact terminal to electrically connect a printed circuit board. The second tine portion only serves as a fixing terminal. Therefore, a conventional card edge cable connector only establishes a single row of electrical contact terminals above the connector. When more electrical contact terminals are needed, the width of the printed circuit board must increase, and the volume of the whole device will increase with the conventional card edge cable connector. Furthermore, if the width of the printed circuit board does not increase, both sides of the circuit board must be capable of electrical connection, and double-row electrical contact terminals must be installed above and below the conventional card edge cable connector. Therefore, the structure of the conventional card edge cable connector still needs to be improved.